


A Bath and Body Works Holiday

by ookoos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookoos/pseuds/ookoos
Summary: Prompt: It’s the holiday season. Korra works at Bath & Body Works and has a hard time befriending her coworker, Asami.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	A Bath and Body Works Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> i have never worked at bath & body works so...if u read something that doesnt make sense, no u didn't

There Korra was, absently staring at the schedule in the breakroom. She was disappointed but not surprised to see who she was closing with for the next few days. Letting out a sigh, she slipped on her blue apron, tied it tight and walked out onto the sales floor. 

_I hate working with Asami_ , she thought. 

Today was November 1st, and when you work at Bath & Body Works, that meant the start of the holiday season. Everywhere you looked, there were massive posters of fan favorite winter candles, soaps, perfumes, hand sanitizers, lotions and whatever else you can infuse a scent with. You’d think the only problem with working here would be how overwhelming all the smells were. But, for Korra, there was also Asami.

Don’t get her wrong, Korra had nothing against Asami. She was efficient, great with customers and did everything a perfect employee should do. The only problem was that, for some reason, Asami didn’t like her, and she had no idea why. To be fair, Asami never outright told Korra that, but it was obvious. Since Korra’s first day, Asami had been cold and distant no matter what she did. 

Korra had been trying everything to establish some sort of relationship, but to no avail. It’s not that Asami was outwardly mean or rude. It’s just that there was always a lack of a response. Every conversation ended with an awkward nod and Asami’s lips pursed like she wished she had nothing to do with her. Needless to say, Korra’s shifts with Asami were very lonely.

“Hey Asami,” Korra said as she made her way behind the register. 

The other girl visibly stiffened. “Hi,” she responded before walking away to stand somewhere else.

Korra sighed and cleaned up the scattered coupons behind the counter.

A few hours later, it was getting closer to closing time. One or two customers still wandered the aisles, but they seemed to just be browsing. 

Korra stood guard at the register while Asami reorganized buckets of hand sanitizers across from her. Asami’s dark hair was loosely tied in a low bun and some strands dangled in front of her face, but it looked purposeful. All employees basically wore the same uniform, but Korra thought Asami looked so much better in it. Maybe it was because she’s taller, and things tend to look different on taller people.

Anyways, Korra was watching Asami, and the other girl probably felt her gaze because she started to stiffen. Asami’s jaw clenched, and she brought her arms closer to her. In the process, her elbow accidentally knocked the bucket onto the floor. The mini containers sprayed across the tiles, urging Korra to move from behind the counter.

“Here, I can help,” Korra said, gathering the little hand sanitizers. 

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” Asami’s cheeks turned a slight pink as she quickly picked up the little things.

“I’d feel weird if I just stared at you clean this all up on your own.” 

“Right,” Asami said under her breath. 

Korra snuck a glance at her coworker as they tended to the mess. The two were a face apart, and this was the first time Korra got to be so close to her. Korra never really _looked_ at Asami before this. Her eyes were a soft, deep green. Light freckles were scattered atop her nose. 

_Hm, she’s really pretty_ , Korra thought.

Eventually, Asami’s eyes met hers, and immediately, Korra redirected her gaze, hoping her coworker didn’t think too much of it. Korra stood up, dumped the hand sanitizers back in the bucket and noticed a customer behind them, holding some pink lotions.

“I’ll ring them up,” Korra blurted out before Asami could.

Asami softly said, “Thanks for the help.” 

Unfortunately, Korra was too distracted to hear. 

++++++

A week had passed, and Korra was relieved to see that she didn’t have a single shift with Asami for a while. Her past few shifts with Asami were more or less the same. Just imagine an 8 hour shift with about 2 minutes worth of small talk. It was just so awkward when they were together, and Korra didn’t think it was good for her health.

Tonight, she was working with Bolin, and lucky for her, he actually enjoyed her company. Since it was getting pretty late, the store hadn’t been as busy before, so they both took the time to clean up some of the shelves that were messed up. 

While Bolin sang along to the Christmas music playing over the speakers, Korra thought about Asami. She really couldn’t wrap her head around that girl. She seemed like such a nice person. Asami easily talked to customers and their other coworkers, but whenever she was around Korra, she was suddenly a lot quieter and less inviting. 

_Maybe I smell weird_ , Korra thought. She lifted up her right arm to smell her pit. _Seems fine to me._

“I REALLY CAN’T STAYYY,” Bolin sang. “BUT BABY IT’S COLLDDD OUTSIDEE.”

“Bo, what is she like?”

“Who?” he said in between lyrics. “I GOTTA GO AWAAYY.”

“Asami,” Korra answered, picking up a soap that someone dropped on the floor.

“Haven’t you worked with her?”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t like me.”

“What? Who said that?.”

“She’s always so uncomfortable around me.”

“Really?” Bolin asked, scratching his nonexistent beard. “Why don’t you just talk to her?”

“I _have_ , but she barely responds.”

“That’s weird.”

“Any idea why she might not like me?” 

“Maybe you did something,” Bolin suggested. “Maybe you accidentally ran over her dad and you just didn’t know and she’s held a grudge ever since and nothing you say or do will ever make up for that.”

Korra sighed, “I _wish_ I ran over her dad. Things would be so much simpler.”

++++++

Today, Korra was opening the store with Mako, and he wasn’t so bad to work with. He wasn’t as loud or as boisterous as his brother, which made for very laid-back shifts. 

It had just turned 10AM, and Mako was unlocking the main doors. Korra stood behind him with her hands on her hips.

“Mako, does Asami hate me?”

His shark brows were furrowed in confusion. “How would I know?”

“Aren’t you dating her?”

“No, that was six months ago.”

“Oh, Bolin left that part out,” Korra said. “Well, how do I talk to her? Like what is she into?”

“Haven’t you been scheduled with her?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think she likes me.”

“That’s weird.”

“That’s what Bolin said. I want to talk about something she cares about. What does she do for fun?”

Turning back around, he scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, she likes cars.”

“And?”

“And what?” 

Korra rolled her eyes. “She _only_ likes cars? I know nothing about cars.”

Mako looked offended. “Well, it was a long time ago. I don’t know.”

“You just said it was six months ago.”

“Okay, sue me for having a bad memory.”

“Alright, well, does she like any shows or have any hobbies?”

“Uh,” Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. “I remember she used to talk about that one show all the time.”

“What show?” Korra looked at him expectantly.

“Pippins’ Ride? Or Pimping Ride? No, _Pimp My Ride_.”

Korra stared at him. “Isn’t that a discontinued show about cars?”

“Yeah."

“Okay, you’re no help.”

++++++

Today Korra and Asami were scheduled together again. It was busy, so there were barely any opportunities for them to interact, which was good for Korra since she still hadn’t figured out how to talk to her. 

For the majority of the time, the two were preoccupied with talking to customers, but during those free periods, Korra would go around, re-organizing the different displays around the store. Customers loved to manhandle the shapeable soaps nowadays. 

While Korra fixed up one table, she caught a view of Asami across from her. She was helping out an older lady. Korra couldn’t quite hear their conversation because of the music playing overhead, but she was definitely staring.

Korra noticed how Asami smiled so easily when talking to customers. She thought Asami had the type of looks that could convince anyone to buy something. Anybody with eyes could see how attractive she was, and charming good looks can get someone in retail far.

 _I wonder what her parents look like_. 

To Korra, Asami was the type of pretty that seemed a little too distant to be a reality. Kinda like how celebrities are too good to be true. That’s why Korra laughed the first time Bolin told her Mako dated Asami. 

_They’re probably really tall like her._

Eventually, Asami stopped talking to the lady, but Korra continued to stare, lost in thought. 

_Her dad is probably the type of guy to have a thick neck and an even thicker mustache_.

Meanwhile, Asami was very confused as to why Korra looked at her so intently. She debated on whether to just walk away or say something. Not knowing what to do, she held her hand up to wave awkwardly. This is when Korra snapped out of her daze. 

“Oh...I was just thinking about your parents,” she said, trying to sound casual. 

“What?”

Korra pointed at the newly formed line at the register. “I should go ring them up.” 

++++++

It was December now, which meant everyday increasingly got more chaotic than the last. Middle aged wives and their disinterested husbands crowded the floor as they touched everything they could get their hands on. 

To accommodate the holiday rush, their manager Su scheduled four of them: Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal. Each employee hovered in their respective quadrant, trying to answer questions about which lotions and body washes worked with the holiday promotion and which didn’t. 

Korra stood her ground near the entrance of the store, and Asami’s area was across from hers. Every once in a while, she’d hear Asami’s laugh mid-conversation or she’d see Asami flip her hair over her shoulder, and Korra would have to stop what she’s doing to catch a glimpse. 

After a couple more hours, the store finally closed for the night, and the five of them gathered near the register where Su was counting the till. All of them were slightly dazed and exhausted from the nonstop rush.

“Those moms really ravaged the mini hand sanitizers,” Bolin said, staring blankly at the air in front of him. “I could barely get more out to them fast enough.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know it was that serious,” Opal agreed.

“That’s what we get for being in the suburbs. The moms could smell us from their homes,” Korra added. 

A small smile appeared on Asami’s lips, but Korra didn’t notice.

“Holiday seasons are always the worst,” Su said. “I wish I could repay you guys for all of your hard work today. I mean, I am paying you, but money can’t you give back your sanity.” 

Suddenly, a thought popped into Opal’s head. “Why don’t we have a holiday party for all of us?”

Life suddenly came back to Bolin’s face. “Oooh, that would be fun,” he said.

“I like that idea,” Su agreed. “We can have it at our house.” 

“I can set everything up all festive and whatnot,” Opal smiled. “How does next Saturday at 8 sound?”

“Wait, 8AM?” Bolin looked terrified.

Everyone just stared at him.

“No, Bo. 8PM,” Opal clarified.

“Oh! That’s perfect!”

“I can do 8PM,” Asami said.

“Same,” Korra nodded.

“Then, it’s settled,” Su smiled. “I’ll text the others to let them know.”

++++++

Korra was off today, and with Christmas looming over her shoulders, she thought she should buy her parents gifts sooner than later. Since she worked at Bath & Body Works, she thought what better place to get her mom something than somewhere she gets a discount. 

(Also, Korra knew Asami was scheduled today, and she wanted to test if Asami would talk to her if she were a customer.)

Korra wore a jean jacket and some black pants. Her short hair was half up in a top knot, which was more casual than how she usually wore it to work. When she walked through the front doors, she saw Asami’s back turned to her.

“Hello,” Asami said while she fiddled with the center console. “Can I help you find any-Oh.” Her voice faltered when she turned around to see Korra.

“Uh, hey Asami,” Korra replied. “Just here to find my mom something.”

Asami looked over her shoulder to see Mako was busy with another customer, so she couldn’t use him as an escape. “Oh, okay. Let me know if you need help with anything.”

“Will do,” Korra smiled, ignoring the other girl’s efforts to avoid her.

Korra walked towards the winter soaps and studied the shelves. From a distance, she could hear Mako’s frustrated voice as he tried to help a customer. Someone named Wu wouldn’t stop asking to sample all the scents on Mako’s hand. 

Meanwhile, Korra started sniffing all the soaps, and eventually narrowed it down to Winter Candy Apple and Frosted Cranberry. Holding the two containers in hand, she looked up, and her eyes searched for Asami who was conveniently a few feet away.

“Hey Asami?”

She looked up to find Korra staring at her. “Uh, what’s up?”

“So, I was wondering if you could help me choose between these two.” Korra held up the soaps to show her.

“Oh, okay,” Asami said, walking over. 

“Which smell do you like better?”

Korra gave both the soaps to Asami, who hesitantly brought each of them to her nose to smell. “I think I kinda prefer the Winter Candy Apple, but I’m not sure. I mean, you know her best.”

“Winter Candy Apple it is,” Korra said immediately.

“Oh, no. You don’t have to-”

“It’s okay. I trust you.” 

“Right,” Asami responded softly. 

Korra walked back to return Frosted Cranberry to the top shelf, but it turned out doing that was a lot more difficult than she thought. She had to stand on her very tippy toes, and even then, she could barely reach.

“Uh, let me help,” Asami said, taking the soap out of Korra’s hand and easily placing it on the top shelf. 

“Tall people are too powerful,” Korra said under her breath.

A small smile formed on Asami’s face. It was the first non-awkward response Korra noticed, and she felt a sense of accomplishment for it. Unfortunately, neither of them continued the conversation after that. They just awkwardly stared at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

“Soo, um,” Asami broke the silence. “Should I ring you up for that?”

“Yes, that’d be great.”

++++++

Korra sat on her bed, staring at her closet trying to figure out what to wear to the party. She was in the middle of a call with Mako. 

“What are you wearing?” Korra said with her phone firmly pressed against her ear.

“Didn’t Opal say ugly sweaters?” His voice was slightly muffled and mixed with static.

“Oh yeah huh.” Korra shuffled through her closet. “Oh, also, are you bringing anything?”

“Do we have to?”

“I’m not sure. Ask Bolin. He’s dating the host.”

“BO, DO WE HAVE TO BRING ANYTHING?” Mako yelled away from his phone.

“WHAT?” Korra heard Bolin say from a distance.

“DO WE HAVE TO BRING FOOD OR ANYTHING?” Mako yelled even louder, probing Korra to hold the phone further from her ear. 

“NO, SU GOT IT COVERED.”

“Bo said-”

“Yeah, I heard,” Korra cut him off. “Okay, thanks. I’ll see you in a bit.”

She hung up the phone and reached for the sweater hidden in the back of her closet. It was a red holiday sweater with ranch bottles as Christmas lights. She stole it from her dad’s closet before she moved out last year.

++++++

When Korra arrived, she was greeted at the door by Su who immediately gave her a hug. From the doorway, she could see the frilly decorations hung up on the walls and could hear the holiday music blasting in the background.

“You came just in time. We were about to start eating.” 

As Korra walked in, she saw that everyone else was already there. Well, not everyone since some people couldn’t make it. But luckily, the people she was scheduled with most often were there. Looking around the room, she quietly scoped out the others’ ugly sweaters. She noticed that Asami had a blue sweater with a very homemade design of Santa on it. 

_That’s cute_ , Korra thought. 

“HEY KORRA!” Bolin yelled excitedly. He had the biggest grin on his face. Almost as big as the knitted reindeer on his chest. “LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD!” 

On the table, there were a plethora of different dishes. There was so much food that there was barely any space left on the table for their own plates. Su had prepared smoked sea slug, sticky dumplings, seaweed noodles, cabbage cookies and more. 

“All right, kids. Let’s eat up!” Su said. 

The group of them assumed their seats around the table and began to eat their hearts away. 

(In case you were wondering, Bolin sat next to Opal who sat next to Su who sat next to Asami who sat next to Mako who sat next to Korra.)

As they feasted, they shared their worst customer horror stories and laughed over the ridiculousness of it all. Bolin talked about how one time a lady asked him to wash her hair in the sink with the body wash, and when he tried to refuse, she forcibly took his hands and did it for him. Then, Su told a story about how a little boy had an allergic reaction to the foaming soaps but wouldn’t stop playing with it so she had to call an ambulance. Afterwards, Mako recounted the time when Wu came into the store and wouldn’t stop asking to smell things off of his hands. Apparently, it was really traumatizing for him.

Throughout dinner, Korra regularly snuck glances at Asami. Every time she saw those green eyes light up or heard her laugh, Korra couldn’t help but smile herself. 

When they finished eating, they all helped clean everything up. And, although it was only 10 PM, Su decided to retire for the night.

“C’mon Su, have one drink with us?” Bolin asked.

“I’d love to, but I’m not as young as I used to be,” Su politely declined. “You kids have fun, though. Feel free to stay the night if it gets too late.” 

And with that, Su retreated to the opposite side of the house. As soon as she was out of sight, Opal proceeded to pull out the liquor and eggnog. 

“Shots, anyone?” Opal said with a smile.

“We’re gonna get crunk in this hizzayy,” Bolin sang.

The group of them huddled around the kitchen island and downed a round of liquor, using eggnog as a chaser.

“Blegh,” Mako cringed. “Can’t they make these things taste any better. I hate eggnog.”

Korra could feel her insides begin to heat up in a good way. The warmth convinced her body to loosen up a bit and her cheeks to burn. Seconds later, “Blue Christmas” by Michael Buble started playing over the speakers. 

“I love this song! Bolin, come dance with me,” Opal said, taking her boyfriend’s hand and dragging him into the living room where the music was loudest. 

After the couple walked off, Korra saw Mako airing out his sweater.

“Are you okay?” Korra questioned.

“Yeah, I need to take a breather outside for a bit. It’s suddenly so hot in here.” 

Before she knew it, Mako slipped out the backdoor, leaving her alone with Asami who was aimlessly playing with her hands. 

“I like your sweater,” Korra said with a small smile. 

“Oh, thanks.”

“Did you make it yourself?”

“Uh, yeah,” Asami responded, looking down at the Santa she sewed onto her sweater. “I’ve been trying to get into embroidering, but I haven’t really gotten the hang of it yet.”

“No, no, it looks great!” Korra scooted closer to point at a specific part. “I especially like the pattern on his little nose.”

The two stared at Asami’s sweater together. “Thank you, that part took a while.” 

When Korra looked back up, she became very aware of how close they were. They were an elbow away, and the realization made her a little nervous.

“Uh, I like your sweater, too,” Asami continued.

“Nothing uglier than ranch.”

Asami chuckled. “I’m not a big ranch fan, myself.”

“It’s definitely a cursed dressing.”

Asami smiled and nodded, not knowing else to say. 

Silence began to fill the air between them again, making both of them a little uncomfortable. Asami slowly started to back away to check on the couple in the living room, but before she could get too far, Opal wrapped her arm in hers and brought her back to the island.

“Time for shot number two!” Opal declared. 

“MAKO GET IN HERE,” Bolin yelled.

They ended up taking seven more shots after that. 

As the night went on, the four of them transitioned between mini dance parties in the living room, cup pong in the kitchen, Uno on the bathroom floor and a bunch of other games that progressively got more and more messy. 

Being as competitive as she is, Korra won almost all of them, but she’d be lying if she said she only wanted to win for the heck of it. She also wanted to impress Asami in the process, and her drunk little brain made her think it was working. Throughout the night, she caught Asami glancing in her direction more than usual. The more games they played, the more she yearned to feel those green eyes on her.

By 2AM, the energy of the night had died down. All four of them were scattered across the living room, watching _The Night Before Christmas_. Well, only Korra and Asami were watching since the others were knocked out. The two girls sat arm’s length away from each other on the sofa. Bolin and Opal were cuddled up across the room. And, Mako was unconscious on the rug. 

Despite how many shots she took, Korra wasn’t all that drunk anymore, just a bit warm. For the past hour, she’d been consciously chugging water in fear of getting a hangover in the morning. 

Asami, on the other hand, was still a little under the influence, but not in a bad way. From what Korra could tell, the other girl wasn’t as stiff as she would normally be. Her shoulders were relaxed, and her eyes were a little glazed. There was also a little pink tint on her cheeks.

_That’s sweet._

Korra noticed their friends across the room were starting to shiver. 

“Should we find blankets to cover them with?” she asked Asami who didn’t realize she was talking to her at first. 

“Huh?” The other girl’s lazy green eyes flickered towards Korra. “Oh, yeah maybe we should.”

Together they quietly wandered the halls of the Beifong residence looking for a linen closet. After a few minutes of silence, Korra decided to start a conversation.

Korra cleared her throat, trying to fill the silence between them. “I’d imagine you’d be one of the first to knock out.”

Asami chuckled, “You must think little of me.”

“To be fair, I don’t know that much about you,” Korra said, opening a random door that led to the garage. 

Asami opened a different door, which led to a bathroom. “Well, what would you like to know?” 

Korra hesitated. “For starters, do you hate me?"

“Hate you?” Asami asked, surprised. “Why would I hate you?”

“You don’t really look like you enjoy being around me most of the time. I’m actually really surprised you’re talking to me right now.” 

“Oh,” Asami said, feeling bad.

Korra opened a skinny-shaped door, which led to a randomly placed spice cabinet. “I mean, I can be kinda annoying, so I get it.” 

“No, no, not at all. And, I don’t hate you,” Asami insisted. “You just make me nervous.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

Korra opened another door. “Aha, here they are.” She handed Asami two blankets and grabbed one more for good measure. 

When the two returned to the living room, Asami gently draped a blanket around the sleeping couple, and Korra haphazardly dropped another blanket onto the boy on the floor. Mako winced upon impact but didn’t bother waking up.

“What about this blanket?” Asami asked, holding up the third one they brought out.

“Oh, I got that in case you were cold. I don’t really need it.”

“Are you sure? We can share it,” Asami offered.

“No, really it’s-”

“I feel bad for making you think I hate you. At least take the corner?”

Korra paused to think for a second, but ultimately accepted. The two took a seat on the same sofa as earlier, scooting closer together this time so their knees touched. Asami covered herself in the blanket and stretched some of the fabric onto Korra’s legs. With Asami close to her again, Korra made a mental note that she smelled sweet like citrus. 

Once they got comfortable, the two faced the TV again and continued watching _The Night Before Christmas._

“I’m really sorry if there’s anything that I do to make you nervous.” Korra randomly brought up, remembering their conversation earlier.

Not expecting the apology, Asami stuttered. “Oh no, no, it’s not your fault. I-I’m just socially awkward.”

“You seem pretty chill when you’re with other people.”

“Trust me, you don’t do anything wrong,” Asami chuckled nervously. 

“Right,” Korra said softly. Although she didn’t really know what that meant, she decided to end it at that and let the movie grab their attention. 

Before long, Korra could feel Asami start to doze off next to her. Looking over, Korra watched her coworker’s head continually droop down then flinch back up. The sight made Korra’s chest warm and her lips turn into a small smile.

Slowly, Asami began to lean more and more in Korra’s direction until her head rested directly on Korra’s shoulder. The brunette suddenly became overly conscious of her body placement and the heat emanating off of Asami. Not only were her cheeks starting to burn, but her heart was picking up the pace, too. 

Throughout the rest of the movie, Korra made sure not to move a muscle so as not to disturb the girl sleeping on her shoulder. By the time the film ended, Korra decided she should probably close her eyes, too. But, before she could lean her head back, Asami started to shuffle. 

When Asami opened her eyes, she realized she fell asleep on Korra’s shoulder and jolted off.

“Oh my god,” Asami blurted out. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, no, no, it’s okay.” 

“Did I get drool on you? I’m so-”

Korra cut her off, “Asami, it’s okay.” She smiled in hopes of comforting the other girl whose cheeks were impossibly pink in embarrassment. Asami was doing her best to avoid eye contact.

“How long was I out?”

“Only a bit.” Korra continued to look at her.

“Okay.”

“I, um, how’s your head? If you need water, I can get you some.”

“I-I’m fine, thanks.” Asami started to scoot over a bit to put some distance between them, but Korra put her hand on Asami’s to stop her. 

Immediately, Korra pulled her hand back, afraid she crossed a boundary. “Sorry, I just-you don’t have to move away. You still owe me some blanket, remember?”

Asami smiled nervously, finally meeting Korra’s kind gaze. “I apologize in advance if I end up laying on you again.”

“It’s okay, really.”

Asami nodded and repositioned herself closer to Korra. The sides of their bodies warmed each other up again, which brought Korra a wave of relief for some reason. She turned off the TV and let the night air settle. 

When she looked back at Asami, she saw the other girl already staring at her, much to Korra’s surprise. Asami’s eyebrows were furrowed as if she were trying to figure something out.

“What?” Korra asked.

Asami hesitated. “I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?”

“Why are you so nice to me?

“Am I supposed to be mean?”

“Well, if you thought that I hated you, then maybe?”

Korra scratched the back of her neck. “I guess, I just wanted to really talk to you first.” 

“And?”

Korra looked at her a little confused. “...And?” 

“And your thoughts?” Asami continued, accidentally glancing at Korra’s lips.

“ _And_ I think I enjoy you.”

Asami paused, meeting Korra’s eyes. 

“So, I hope you enjoy me, too,” Korra finished. 

Asami smiled softly. “I do.”

“Good.” Korra returned the smile. Unconsciously, Korra looked down at the other girl’s lips, taking note of how they were shaped and how her red lipstick looked under the dim lighting. For some reason, Korra couldn’t look away. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Asami said, snapping Korra out of it. 

Korra’s gaze darted towards Asami’s. “Huh? Oh, no...I um...hmm.”

“You…”

“I...was looking at your lips,” Korra confessed.

“Oh.”

“I know that’s really weird,” Korra said, tearing her eyes away to look anywhere except the girl next to her. “I’m sorry-”

Before Korra could finish, Asami placed her hand on the other girl’s cheek and guided her face towards hers. Leaning in, Asami placed her lips against Korra’s. 

Although taken aback at first, it didn’t take long before Korra kissed back. Their lips moved against each other gently. Soft and warm, the feeling of their kiss controlled Korra’s thoughts. She tasted like eggnog, alcohol and _Asami_. Somehow the combination made Korra’s insides turn to mush and her heart race out of her chest. 

When Asami pulled away, she looked directly into Korra’s eyes with her lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed.

“I, um, it made sense in my head. To kiss you,” Asami said shyly. 

“Yeah, no, I get that,” Korra nodded. 

Asami chuckled. “Soo…”

“Sooo…”

“If I tried to kiss you again…”

“I would not stop you.”

Asami smiled and began to lean in, but before their lips could touch, Mako’s voice interrupted.

“Oh my god.” He was sitting on the floor with his eyes wide as he stared at the girls who were seconds away from kissing. 

Completely taken aback by the boy on the floor, Korra and Asami jumped in opposite directions. Both girls looked away and fixed their hair in an attempt to hide the obvious embarrassment on their faces.

“So you guys are into each other now...that’s cool.”

Korra grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it directly at his face, knocking him back onto the ground.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> wishing everyone a safe and happy holidays!


End file.
